The Sinister Four: Chapter 2
Josh's P.O.V I swerved left and right, dodging imaginary projectiles underwater, and I delivered a punch against my imaginary enemy that is fighting with me. It was quite an experience, to be able to imagine an enemy that is attacking you. It was a very good practice. Mary held a thumbs-up gesture at me and I surfaced. As soon as I surfaced for air, I gasped and coughed and panting heavily. "How long.... was that?" I kept panting heavily. "Umm.... 8 minutes." Mary told me. Wow, 8 minutes. Not bad, but if I want a real time underwater combat, I have to do better than that, and to train my lung capacity. "Oh, and by the way, have you seen Camp's latest training area?" Mary asked. I was confused. As far as I'm concerned, there are no training areas to be made. "Umm... no." I replied. "But I want to know what you're talking about, so let's head back to camp." I changed my clothes, and with her, we walked back to camp. The walk wasn't that far away for Mary, since her giant steps made up for it. In a few minutes, we have arrived at Camp Half-Blood, and we saw Chiron making something. Me and Mary approached Chiron, and Chiron looked at us when we are about a few feet from him. Beside him, there seemed to be some kind of a floating swimming pool that appears to float there, and its depth is about 20 meters. When I looked at it, me and Mary's eyes widened, because the pool is twice as large as a football stadium. "Hey Josh and Mary! I'm almost done with constructing the magical pool for all demigods to use! Care to help?" Chiron asked us. "Sure!" I said, but Mary didn't seem to be interested to help. I walked under the collosal sized swimming pool and realized that the bottom is a thick glass made from plexiglass. I looked for the ladder, and I just realized that it's just next to me. I get to the ladder and climbed the swimming pool. I looked at the vast swimming pool. There is at least 4 openings with a sieving filter that can be found every 10 feet. The pool is still empty, so I walked around the rim of the swimming pool. It was fascinating. I saw a couple of suction pumps placed about 20 meters apart from each other. And a giant bowl with a huge square canopy that stretches for about 16 square meters covering the bowl that contains water magic that makes water out of thin air and pipes that connects it to the bottom of this pool, and it functions as to pump water into this pool. But I see what Chiron is having a problem with. The giant bowl that contains water magic won't start. It requires some driving force to push this magical bowl into action. I shine a light towards it, and the bowl began producing water, small amounts of water. Wow, I can't believe it. This bowl of water actually needs light energy to do its magic to produce water. I'm not sure how exactly this works, but I got to finish this project for Chiron. So, I illuminated both of my hands in a brilliant ball of light and place it on either side of the bowl. As I watched, the bowl began producing lots and lots of water. The water surged through the pipes below and very very slowly, the pool began to fill. But as I watched, it's not even enough to fill the whole pool as big as a football stadium. I climbed down and told Chiron that I had started the water filling now. "That's great, Josh! I have been wondering for three countless days and nights in order to figure out how to make the water making magic bowl to work. How did you do it?" "It's not that hard, actually. I made a ball of light and shine it towards the bowl and it starts producing it's own water. Apparently the bowl needs light to operate." I told Chiron. "If the ball needs light to operate, then how come it's not producing anything when the sun is up?" Chiron asked. "There is a canopy above the bowl. That's why the light won't get through. You need to remove the canopy covering the bowl." Chiron places his hand on his forehead. "Of course! No wonder the sunlight won't pass through. The canopy was there! Josh? Can you take off the canopy for me, please?" I looked at the canopy. It seems like the perfect place for people to take cover under the hot sun, but I figure that there's more place other than above the bowl where we can put the canopy in. I climbed up the pool using the 8 meters high ladder, and fast-walked towards the giant bowl that is filling up with water and transferring the water into the floating pool. I realized that the canopy was secured by four iron bars, but that won't be a problem for me since the screws are quite loose, so I could easily take them off. As I was taking them off, I forgot another problem. How am I going to lift this thing? This thing must have been at least 90 kilos in weight. With that, Chiron climbed up to help me. As soon as I was done unscrewing the four screws that attached them to the iron bars, and Chiron took away the canopy and the water in the bowl was filling very fast. Chiron then took them to the other end of the pool, and began screwing the screws that attached to the iron bars. The pool was filling really quickly, with an average of 4 meters of water everyday, and it will be full within 5 days. I was eager to swim, but at the same time I don't want to just do my own thing when the others are fighting a war that needs to be won, so I climbed out of the pool and onto the 8 meters high ladder, and jumped down. I continued my everyday training activities. The next schedule was magic practice. I don't possess any magic, so I just go to the magic practice arena and watch my daughter. Apparently, my daughter is becoming a master at her sorcery. She had won every magic battles that she stood against. Melody has shown her ability to turn other demigods into animals, but this requires a huge amount of energy. I walked to the magic practice area, and found Melody controlling her sword, as if commanding the sword to fight by themselves without the wielder. I've seen this kind of magic before, and it's usually done with Titans and gods, since this is a powerful magic. She pointed to her sword, and the sword fell down from the air and she caught it with her right hand. She removed her black gloves and put it in her pocket, and was about to walk away when Melody saw me. "Father!" Melody said, running towards me. I also run towards her, and we hugged each other in the middle. "Father, wanna watch me do the newest magic?" Melody asked. "Sure!" I definitely wanted to see my daughter's magic again. Melody stepped behind a glass barrier, and she pointed at her sword and it began to move by itself. Melody then began to point to another sword, and the sword began to move by itself and both swords began to do a little swordfight. "That's great, Melody!" I hugged her. "You sure have improved a lot since the last time I see you do magic." Melody snapped her fingers, and the two swords clattered down on the floor. "Hey Father, wanna learn some basic magic?" Melody asked me. I thought about it for a while before I made my answer. "Sure!" I said. Melody opened the plexiglass gate. "Then come." I stepped inside the plexiglass gate, and Melody held my hand. My hand immediately feel very warm, and magic rushing through me. "The sensation that you are feeling is the aura that I am emitting. The stronger the aura, the more powerful the wizard is." Melody's aura is so powerful that I can even feel her warmth just 50 centimeters apart. This indicates that Melody has incredibly powerful magic. "Now, repeat after me." Melody said. "fiat lux!" "fiat lux!" I repeated. In a sudden, there is a faint glowing ball of light in front of me. I nearly jumped, but Melody had a firm grip on me, holding me in place. Her magic radiated strongly. "Don't worry." Melody held my shoulder firm. I got to admit the nylon glove that Melody is wearing is soft and comfy. Alright, I'll admit that her skin is what's soft. "Now, to move objects telekinetically, you say 'obiectum movéntur'. Repeat after me. 'obiectum movéntur'" "Obiectum Moventur." I repeated, and suddenly my right shoe move by themselves and yank me to the ceiling. "AHH!!!" I screamed as my right shoe moves uncontrollably up and down, banging me to the sides of the plexiglass walls. Melody pointed at my shoe and said, "Finis!" and my shoe went back to normal again. I fell down from the ceiling and hit my back first. Melody chuckled a little, and she held out a hand to help me up, which I take it. I stood up, and said thank you to Melody for the lovely lesson that she gave to me. "No problem!" Then I sat outside the plexiglass walls and watched Melody perform her immensely sophisticated magic. I really wished that I can do magic, but magics are taught from an early age. Melody was taught by her friends to do magic, and look where she is now. Melody has become a girl with divine magic with near unstoppable power. I watched Melody as the air around her swirl like a tornado, and as I watched, black dust began to swirl around the room that is mixed with light. I could sense very powerful aura emanating from that room. When the swirling ends, Melody stood there, her robe is dark as night, and golden smokes swirl around her. Her hair has turned from blonde to black I entered the room, and Melody grabbed my hand. Her grip was as hard as iron. I tried to shake it off but with no avail. "This is the strength enhancement spell." Melody told me, gripping my arms tighter, making it in a lot of pain. "Can you feel it, Joshy?" Melody asked. I got to admit, this is the first time that Melody called me by my name. Usually, she refers me to 'Father'. "Yes..." I cringed in pain. "I can feel it. Now can you let go of my hand please! It hurts!" Melody let go of my hand, and I clutched it in pain. Melody smiled. "This is going to be very useful later in the war. This can turn the tide of the war. This is just a taste of what is going to be used later in the war. The real thing will be much more powerful." Melody's black hair turned back to blonde, as she suppresses the overwhelming magical powers she possesses by clasping her hands together. I wonder, since when Melody possesses immensely powerful magical powers. In fact, I never remembered when Melody becomes this strong. There has to be some kind of explanation why Melody can be this so powerful. I looked up at my Melody. She has definitely grown up to an extremely powerful sorceress now. It's as if that her magic, even supressed, can be still sensed from 2 meters away. I checked my schedule, and now it's already 2 in the afternoon, and it's time for swordfighting. "Hey Melody, I'm going to swordfighting. You coming?" I asked. "No thanks." Melody replied, looking at me while both swords are clattering behind her as if the magic she had cast is independent. "I have some magic practice to do, and Father?" "Yeah?" I asked her. Melody snapped her fingers and both swords clattered on the floor. Melody opened the plexiglass door and held me by the cheek, and one hand went to my shoulder and she lifted me and kissed me on the mouth. It has been quite a while since I kissed Melody, I just realized that. "Good luck, Joshy. And kick Nadine's butt for me." Melody told me. "Will do." I assured her, and I went to the swordfighting arena. I ran towards the swordfighting arena, and looked at the straw dummies. They have all fallen. Apparently someone had been training here, but no one is replacing this thing. Suddenly, someone clapped me on the back hard, and I lurched quite much to the front and almost fell, but a hand prevented me from falling. I looked back, and it's Clarisse. "You're lucky that Melody girl didn't fry you alive." Clarisse told me. Standing beside her was Mary Lester. "She trains inside that plexiglass chamber about 3 hours at a time. It's the only place where she can perfect her magic." Just then, Melody walked out of the magic practice arena and saw Clarisse and Mary. Clarisse and Mary immediately backed away. "Don't worry my friends. It's just me." Melody said. Melody looked like she had been gaining magic powers overtime. I studied Melody. "You don't look so good, Melody. You should rest." "Alright." Then, I escorted Melody to Hyperion's cabin. As soon as we reached Hyperion's cabin, Melody's black glove turned to yellow. I released a breath that I hadn't realized that I had been holding, and stood beside Melody. "Father, you should go to your next camp activities." Melody said. "Maybe later. I would like to meditate now." I said, and I sit beside Melody and began to meditate. I began to receive visions. The first vision that I get is Nadine. She is gathering monsters, and she looked at the humongous kraken that Gaea had gave birth to. "Wonderful..." Nadine told herself. She didn't knew about how Melody's magic had grown, but this is Nadine. She has a lot of tricks up in her sleeves. One of the worst case scenarios is that Nadine kidnapped me and torture me into making the gods surrender. But that will not happen. Nadine has tortured me way too many times. The first time when I was being tortured by her was 3 months with no one helping me. It was very painful. The very first torture that I get is the wisps of golden smokes that entered my body and producing immense pain inside my body. Then I was whipped to death by flickering fire whips. I still have the scars in my body to prove it. I remembered that I pleaded for relief, and then I was rescued after 3 months had past. Now, Gaea had worked with Nadine, and along with their children. It is rumored that Nadine is having intercourse with Tartarus in order to breed a new set of demons, but more humanlike. Melody's P.O.V I rested for awhile. It was quite tiring, practicing to control my suppressed magic. I got to admit that I was feeling like myself again, full of magic and high spirited. I looked at Josh. He is meditating with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. I silently moved closer to him and held onto his shoulder. Wisps of golden smoke started going out of my hands, but I made a sucking gesture and the golden smoke began to retreat back to my arms. I wear my golden gloves and clenched my fist while letting go of Josh's shoulder. Josh's body starts to tremble, and I held his shoulders tightly and shook him. "Father!" Josh is shaken out of his confusion and fear once I shook him. It's obvious that Josh had seen something horrible. I could see it in his eyes. His eyes are full of terror and he is shaking. I approached him and hugged him. "Joshy, what is going on?" I asked. I moved my hands from his shoulder to his chest, and back to his shoulder, and started massaging his shoulder. "It's Nadine!!" Josh looked at me with eyes of fear. "She has gathered another breed of demon!" My mind reeled. I remember when I met a demon a few days ago, and it looked like human. He was handsome, and good looking, but the presence of my immensely powerful magic made him nauseous. "Don't worry, Father." I assured him as I continued to massage his shoulder. "I emit an ancient powerful magic aura that not only make demons nauseous, but enough for mortal technologies to malfunction at a range of 20 kilometers radius." "Wow, that is so far in range." Josh told me, as he stroked my hair with his small hands. I got to admit that I had grown at least 1 feet since the last time, to about 7'1 in height. "So, about your magic...." "Yes. I am able to control all the elements on earth, ranging from fire, water, wind, ice, earth, lightning, light and darkness." I explained to him, as I grabbed his hands and pulled it up above his head. Josh seemed to be comfortable while talking to me. This is what a father should do. He should be talking to his children in order to get closer relationship so that their children will not hate him. I felt better now, so I told my dad that I will be practicing sworfighting. "Okay." Josh said, and I went to the swordfighting arena. Josh's P.O.V I followed Melody to the swordfighting arena, and apparently the dummies have been replaced. I walked my way to grab the nearest sword and started practicing. Melody was already practicing on one of the dummies, and she apparently had improved on her skills. This is very useful for her if incase her magic doesn't work. I glanced back, and I saw Clarisse. I hadn't realized that Clarisse was standing behind me since I was so focused on Melody training. Clarisse clapped my back, and I stumbled forward 2 steps and almost fell, but Clarisse held me in place. "Your daughter sure is getting better in swordfighting." Clarisse commented. "Yeah." I said. "Do me a favor, Clarisse." "What?" Clarisse asked. "Don't clap my back again. It hurts so very much." I said, while clutching my back. "Oh... come on!" Clarisse protested. "You got to admit it's not really hard." Yeah right.... I thought. Probably it wasn't hard for her clapping my back, but for me, it hurts, a LOT. I clutched my back, and grabbed the nearest sword and started training. I kicked the dummy as hard as I can in order to make it knock off its chains. The dummy is almost detached from its chains, so I used my sword to do the killing blow and slice the chains that connected the dummy. I glanced quickly behind me and saw Clarisse. I moved forward to evade her clap on my back, but it's too late. She clapped my back, but this time with more force. I lurched forward and this time, Clarisse didn't help me so I fell on the ground. I managed to stop myself using my hands from falling face first onto the ground and managed to pull myself back up. "What was that for?" I asked, glaring at her. "You shouldn't cheat, Joshy." Clarisse told me, and I realized what she is talking about. She's talking about the dummy that I had just fought with. I should have knocked off its chains in one blow, not using my sword to slice the chains that connected to the dummy. I clutched my back in pain, and looked at the floating pool just right above the campfire. The bowl turned out to be producing water much much faster than was expected. Right now, it was already half-full, being 10 meters deep. Mary is waiting outside, and when she saw me climbing the ladder to the pool, she followed me. The height between the pool and the ground below was already 7 meters high, and the ladder is just getting higher, so it took me slightly longer to climb. I reached the top of the pool, and Mary followed shortly. I looked at her. "Ready?" Mary nodded, and Mary and I simultaneously jumped into the water. As my body hit the water, I belly flopped, making my whole body in pain. I then proceeded to swim around, and after a few seconds, I swam to the surface, and gasps for breath. Mary apparently is waiting for me to come up. "This is so exciting!" Mary told me. "I know, right!" I put my face underwater, and looked around at the underwater obstacles. It was very good. And there's one thing that I hadn't noticed before. It was a dummy, actually underwater! I put my face up, and I gasped for breath. "What is it, Joshy?" Mary asked. "Look!" I pointed to the underwater dummy, and Mary put her face underwater briefly to look at the underwater dummy, and then she quickly put her face up. "Yeah, you're right!" Mary told me. "There's underwater dummy!" "Now, did you see the platform beside the pool near the dummies?" I asked, pointing to the platform just outside the swimming pool. "Where?" Mary asked. "Let's climb up. We can get a better view from there." I told her, and me and Mary climbed up. Once at the rim of the pool, I showed her the blue platform that I was talking about. It was a huge blue platform that is large in surface area and can support about maximum 50 people. "There.... you can watch me from there while I combat the underwater dummies. Let's see how long I can last." Mary nodded, and Mary walked into the blue platform and I jumped into the now 3/4 filled pool twice the size of the football stadium and plunged underwater. I swim to the underwater dummies, and it took me about 45 seconds to reach the underwater dummies. The walls are made of glass, so I can see Mary's face clearly. I waved at Mary, and Mary waved back at me. I started to descend and punched and kicks the dummies while holding my breath. I wrestled 2 more dummies and pulled it with all of my strength to break it off its chains, and somersaulted on one dummy onto another. I looked at Mary, and she is still looking at my moves. She smiled at me, and I gently put my body into the glass wall, and smiled back at her. I blew some of the air out of my lungs, and gently sink down onto the glass floor. I put my hands on the glass wall, and swim around like nymphs do. But I have to make sure that I swim on where Mary can see me. I swim laps of the width of the pool, which is about 50 meters. Mary get off her platform, and I guess that she wants to join me swimming. Sure enough, there was a splash above me, and as I covered my nose, Mary made her way to swim down here. Me and Mary swam beside each other, and I just realized that I had been underwater for so long that I forgot to surface for breath. My whole body is deprived of oxygen, and I clamped my nose and mouth shut using my hand to prevent bubbles from blowing out. I pointed upwards, gesturing that we surface. Mary agreed. We both come to the surface and I gasped heavily for breath. Mary only breathe normally since I had stayed underwater much longer than her. I looked around, and saw this glass ball that has an opening at the top and it looked like a perfect sphere. The sphere is a perfect 8 meters in diameter and is empty. I had seen this sphere before. This is the sphere that David Blaine used in his magic trick, staying underwater for weeks with a respirator on. I decided that it's enough of the time at the pool and climbed down wiith Mary. I went to the wrestling arena, and I saw Melody wrestling Stella. It was a tight battle, but Melody gained the upper advantage of being taller than Stella. Melody was pinning Stella on top of her, and realizing that Stella can't get out of her grasp, Stella tapped out. I clapped my hands. "Well done, my daughters!" "Father!" Stella and Melody gasped. Then Melody asked. "How was your swimming lesson?" "Well, it's not actually a swimming lesson. It's more like underwater training. You're not gonna believe what I'm going to tell you." "Try me." Melody said. "Well, there are underwater dummies, a place where we can practice our combat underwater. And also I see this glass sphere that David Blaine had used, but this time a lot bigger." "I've seen that before in the pool." Melody and Stella said in unison. "And it sounds like fun!" Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Sinister Four Category:Fan Fiction